Sentient Toys from Outer Space
by Songbird's Spirit
Summary: Breanne was enjoying her quiet Easter break. But, the quiet days playing Mass Effect on her Xbox were not destined to last. Something weird happens when she tries to play during the wee hours of the morning. The nerdy teen is shocked to find that once she flicked on those living rooms lights, all of her toys, the Reaper included, had come to life.
1. Chapter 1

**Sentient Toys from Outer Space**

"And…closer…almost there…BOOM!" I bellowed and mad-mashed the shoot buttons on the Xbox controller. "Take that you bitch!" I whooped.

I hated husks.

I loved Mass Effect…but I _hated_ husks.

I blindly felt for the Twix Bar I left on the somewhere in front of me on the coffee table while I tried to keep my eyes on the screen. Garrus, ever the weird-ass Turian I loved, began another cutscene.

"Mesh, what's up with the whole no love for Krogan policies?" I asked the empty room with a thoughtful tone.

My brother chose that moment to walk in. He was my older brother…and a health nut…and had the "loveliest" tendency to lock me outside with that torturous bulb of Death-Light that those people of humanity call 'The Sun'.

"My god Breanne, are you going to go outside at all over Easter Break?" He sighed and bounced his basketball on the tiles flooring.

"Uh…lemme think about that…hmm…fuck no." I replied sarcastically tapping my chin in mock deep thought.

"I'm going to laugh when you grow old and fat." My brother snorted.

I smirked from where I sat and pushed the center button on the controller before turning to face my brother. "Need I remind you which one of us got a 3.8 GPA and which one of us has a 2.9?" I retorted with a smug grin.

Carlos stuck his tongue out at me before walking out the patio doors. I hummed in satisfaction before unpausing the game and playing a bit more.

**~o~ 8:47 That Night ~o~**

"Warm PJs, wet hair, steam from the bathroom trailing behind me like dramatic effects from a cheesy space-adventure movie…yep, that's the life for me." I murmured as I padded into my room.

Carlos could take a cold shower for once. The cheeky little gnome always wasted my hot water. I let the door swing open and slam behind me on its own. I sighed in relief.

"Hello Geek Central Control." I smiled.

Literally, my room is like the palace of gaming nerd kingdom.

Three different shelves filled to the maximum with Mass Effect books, toys, figurines, ships, cruisers, as well as a mountain of transformers comics, figures, books, movies, posters, gamers' guides, video game cartridges, collectibles, and last but not least, the whole shebang of Minecraft and Pokémon memorabilia…

And that was just the shelves…

Posters of different bands or gaming characters covered the walls, books buried the bookshelves, I had a Slender Man bedspread, and about four generations of Nintendo systems. I was in my sanctuary.

I smiled at my little collection of Mass Effect figurines. So far I had (F) Shepard, Tali'Zorah, Thane Krios, Garrus, Mordin, Legion, Wrex, Grunt, Javik, Liara, The Normandy SR2, and an honest to god Reaper. I had been stoked when I found out they were making reapers.

I was even more stoked that some Migrant Ships and the **Citadel** were in the first few stages of being designed and put on sale.

So I had twelve figures, two ships and ten 'soldiers'.

"Good night men, have fun in space?" I mumbled as I flopped onto bed and buried my face in the pillows.

**~o~ Midnight ~o~**

"Are you fucking serious brain?" I moaned as I woke up in the middle of the night.

My Death Star alarm clock read 1:23 in the morning. I grumbled crabbily at the clock and laid on the bed for a few more minutes. After a half hour of trying to fall asleep I said screw it and got out of bed. I grabbed my Mass Effect figurines and padded as quietly as I could down the stairs to the den.

I splayed them out on the coffee table.

"Eh…it was Arashu…? No, no, it's the other A goddess." I murmured. "Amonkira please let me stay silent to complete my mission." I snickered at my prayer to the false goddess.

Hitting the power button for the Xbox, I made sure the sound was turned way down before donning my headphones and redirecting the sound to play through them wirelessly. I dimmed the backlights and then finally clicked on the Mass Effect Icon.

"Let's see what we can accomplish today…err…tonight…" I rolled my eyes and picked up the game controller.

Then the Mass Effect title screen went starch white.

"The hell," I hissed in annoyance, "C'mon you stupid thing…work!"

I gave a not-too-gentle smack to the console before smacking the actual Xbox. The screen went black. Before I could say a word the entire screen jumped to life and emitted a high-squeal of noise. I covered my ears; it was like nails on a chalkboard and listening to screaming at full volume through ear buds combined!

There were violent sparks and electrical outputs as the screen and TV went totally ballistic! The thing was literally spitting out little static bolts! I tried running out of the room but tripped out the plastic bottle of Dr. Pepper I'd forgotten to pick up earlier. I saw a bright flash, brighter than the others, before everything went black.

The room went black, I didn't pass out.

Suddenly, there was movement. I got up and stumbled over to the doors to the den. It was a wonder no-one heard that noise! My parents could officially be called deaf. I flicked on the light switch and felt my jaw drop to the floor.

"Fucking donkey balls," I whispered in horror, "The fuck am I dreaming about now?"

The Reaper was having an Air-War against the much smaller Normandy while tiny Shepard and Thane shot at it with their tiny but real guns. The rest were on the table, seemingly aware of their surroundings. I tensely walked over to the Reaper and grabbed it out of the air, much to everyone's shock and opened the game drawer. I took out the safety deposit box, the fireproof/bulletproof one, and put the Reaper inside, closed the box, and put it back in the drawer.

I turned back to the little people on the table.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell's going on?" I asked tensely.

"You tell us," Thane replied from his spot on Normandy Version-Mini.

His voice was _so _much better in person.

Now I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sentient Toys from Outer Space II**

**Sorry for the delay! I completely lost my plot bunny for this story…But I'm continuing it now! Thanks for all the positive feedback! Thanks to all who reviewed this story! You guys are awesome!**

**And a special thanks to Darth Meta for motivating me to continue on with this!**

* * *

**~o~ **

"What the fuck did I hit my head on?" I groaned as I struggled to sit up.

There was a laugh. "The floor," a sarcastic voice answered.

I froze, the night before returning in a rush. I sat up fast enough to give myself minor whiplash and went wide eyed as a blur of purple went flying across the room. I squeaked and dove for the blur. Thankfully I used to play softball, 'quitting' when my biased-ass high-school coach cut me from the team to make room for the new girl who was a better player than I was.

"Nice dive," a slightly mechanical voice came from my hands.

I slowly unfurled my curled fingers and raised my eyebrows as Tali sat there dizzily reaching for my fingers. I took a deep breath and stood, walking back over to the coffee table and setting the Quarian down next to her squad mates.

"Sorry about that…" I murmured and glanced at the clock.

3:42 in the morning.

"Look, what the hell's going on?" Shepard piped up sounding tired and annoyed.

"I'd ask you the same…" I replied and ran a hand through my hair.

"Where are we?" Garrus asked.

"Earth," I answered.

Shepard was jumping off the tissue box and to her feet in an instant, "That's impossible! Humans aren't this big!" She protested.

"Actually, I'm normal size. You're just tiny." I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh really?" She grumbled.

"Yeah, wait here for a moment." I said and ran to the kitchen and rummaged through the battery/junk drawer. "Hah," I grinned and triumphantly produced a ruler from the drawer, "There you are."

I padded back as quietly as I could to the group and set it down.

"See, you're only just above 6 inches tall." I smiled softly.

Tiny Shepard looked really perplexed.

"Um, well here…" I stood and walked over to the Xbox and picked up the Mass Effect Disc Case and went to show her. "You see this; you guys are tiny because you were figurines a few hours ago."

Garrus stepped forward, "So…you're telling me that we were toys?" he said.

"Well, yeah…" I sighed. "This is too weird…"

Internally, I was freaking out...

"So what now Commander?" Tali asked.

"I have no idea…" she sighed.

"Hey…um, what was happening before you got here?" I asked.

Shepard thought for a moment but it was Thane who spoke up, "We were in the middle of another battle. The last one against the reapers…Maybe we all died?"

"I doubt that." Tali said sharply.

"Yeah, some of you had to have made it through that." I bit my lip.

I was hoping that was the case at least. Besides, I was pretty sure dextro-food wasn't an actual thing…

"What time is it here?" Garrus asked.

I looked over to the clock on the back wall, "Almost four in the morning."

"Well shit," Garrus muttered, "This isn't making any sense."

"You don't say," Tali replied sarcastically.

"Don't you get smart with me now Quarian," Garrus warned.

"Or you'll what, annoy me to death?" she retorted.

"C'mon guys don't start this now." Shepard said quickly getting between the two.

"Stay out of this Shepard!" Tali snapped.

I watched, feeling slightly awkward as everything began breaking down into chaos. Tali, Garrus, and Shepard were all yelling while Javik and Liara hadn't said a word as they'd been in some sort of religious debate as they tried to figure out what had happened and maybe if they had died.

Mordin, however, was keeping to himself as he watched Legion eye the cabinet with the Reaper which had also been noticed by Wrex and Grunt who had their hands on their weapons, obviously not trusting the Geth.

Then all of a sudden, Thane fell hard and limp from where he had been sitting on top of the Normandy in meditation. Shepard cried out in slight panic as she and Mordin, followed by everyone else went rushing to the Drell's side.

"Is he alright?" I asked and it my lip a little harder.

"I…I don't…" Then Mordin went down stuttering and went silent.

Only a second or so later Grunt and Wrex went down simultaneously. Everyone was starting to panic, and some of them turned to me.

"What's going on?!" Shepard cried and looked like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Don't look at me! I have no idea what's happening!" I replied in a higher voice than usual.

Soon, Garrus and Legion went down. A moment later it was Tali and Grunt.

Even the Normandy stopped making sounds of an engine and just powered down and fell on the table with a light thud. It was just Shepard and Wrex now.

"Whatever's going on, you'll be fine." I tried to assure the shaking Commander.

In her point of view, it probably looked like her comrades had all just died. I hadn't noticed the lack of voices over in Liara and Javik's direction, having forgotten they were there, until two more thuds were heard.

The Commander actually gave an odd sounding hiccup and I felt my heart squeeze when Wrex held out a hand for her. Shepard had latched onto that thing like a lifeline.

And just like that, the two of them fell limp on the table.

All was now silent.

After a few minutes of trying to process what just happened, I gingerly picked up the toy of Shepard.

Just…cold…hard…plastic…

I felt my hands tremble, my brain desperately searching for an answer. That…had that really just happened. Knees shaking almost violently, I scooped up the toys, flinching when I accidentally dropped Liara trying to shift them all to a better position.

When I made to my room, I merely dumped all of them on a dusty, but cleared, and old train set table in the far corner of my room and collapsed onto my bed feeling exhausted and yet wide awake all at once…

"What…in the blue fuck…just happened?" I whispered hoarsely as I burred my face in the pillows.

* * *

**Tbc**

**And that was chapter two. Who wants to guess at where this goes next? Hmm? What do you think happened to the Normandy Crew?**

**Till next time,**

**Songbird 0.o**


End file.
